1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of stimulating nerves to treat a patient. More specifically, the invention relates to methods and devices for electrically stimulating nerves to control hormone levels in a female mammal.
2. Description of the Related Art
The secretion and reception of hormones by the various tissues of mammalian bodies is known to control a wide variety of body functions. Manipulation of hormone levels in mammals has been used widely to achieve a variety of desired results including the treatment of medical conditions and the inducement of various effects, such as the simulation of hormonal levels of pregnancy for birth control and the simulation of normal reproductive hormone levels for the treatment of menopause in females. One current method for treating peri- and post-menopausal women has been hormone replacement therapy (HRT), the systemic administration of exogenous hormones including estrogen alone or estrogen in combination with progesterone. However, HRT has been associated with significant side effects in some cases such as increased incidence of various forms of cancer and osteoporosis. In addition, the absence of therapy may also result in various forms of cancer, osteoporosis, and many other well documented side effects. A discussion of examples of some of these treatments and side effects can be found in a chapter entitled Reproductive Endocrinology by S. Yen and R. Jaffe in Physiology, Pathophysiology and Clinical Management, 2d Edition, WB Saunders Company, 1986 (Yen).
One current method of birth control is the exogenous systemic administration of estrogen and/or progesterone in the form of the birth control pill. A similar treatment may also be administered in newer embodiments that include a semi-permanent implant such as the Norplant® or a controlled hormone-releasing patch that is applied to the skin of a patient. The administrative modality of these latest products are indicative of the problem of patient compliance of consistently taking the medication for effective birth control, Compliance issues are minimized but not eliminated by the newer implant and patch modalities because patches and implants still require compliance. What has been needed is an adaptable modality of hormone modulation, specifically, reproductive hormone modulation, that addresses these and other concerns. What has also been needed is a modality of hormone modulation for birth control that reduces the need for patient compliance. Further, what has been needed is a modality for hormone modulation for the treatment of menopause and its associated symptoms that reduces or eliminates the side effects associated with known treatment modalities.